A Dragon, A Bathtub, and A Bed
by CapriTheBunny
Summary: Capria leaves on business and doesn't get a chance to say goodbye to Cullen. Upon coming back, she gets to say a late one and then some. This is NSFW


Much to the Inquisitor's distaste, another dragon had been spotted along the Storm Coast. Who had been volunteered to go? Why, her of course. She's the leader of the Inquisition, so if there's a big, snarling, pissed dragon terrorizing people, it's her job to go and deal with it. Though, to her own misfortune, it wasn't Josephine or Leliana who told her, no, it was a haggard-looking Cassandra who rushed her to leave as soon as possible. So, here she was now, bitterly muttering to herself over not being able to at least say farewell, not to mention being aggressively shaken awake before dawn had even hit. The dracolisk she rode was softly snorting at different plants they passed, but she could see it was eyeing Bull's leg quite hungrily.

"Must you continue this cold-shouldering? I have apologized for waking you so early, and to continue this would be childish." Cassandra's voice carried from behind her, along with the clopping of hooves. Capria felt a very strong urge to be rude, but thought better of it.

"I'm not cold-shouldering. I'm simply in thought."

"So you say. But you usually have that look on your face when Josephine pulls you to talk with nobles." Needless to say, the trip to and from the dragon was one filled with silence between Cassandra and the Inquisitor.

Once they had returned to Skyhold however, Capria's mood brightened. It was dusk, so the recruits had been dismissed already and the sky casted a pink-orange tinge over the fort. She went to her room, and was greeted by a servant who had prepared a bath upon their arrival. She quickly checked that the doors were closed, then took off her armor. She groaned as she sank into the water. The need for a hot bath had gone up exponentially after being covered in blood, dirt, and sweat for a week. The sound of heavy, booted steps and both doors leading to her room opening and closing reached her ears.

"Cullen? Is that you?" She called. She had forgotten to close the bathroom door and really didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of having another person other than him see her naked. She heard his somewhat mumbled reply, along with things being set on her small dining table. As the foot steps came towards the bathroom, she could also hear armor being jostled as it was removed.

"Where are you? I heard you ret- Oh." She was in full view of him, as she bathed where she could see if anyone was in her room. A slight flush of pink rose from his neck, ears, and dotted his cheeks. His eyes seemed to take her in, his comment forgot. She teasingly moved her legs and arms where he'd have a better view of her.

"You seemed to have not finished your thoughts, Commander." She lightly pulled her lower lip between her teeth, and gave him an innocent look. He cleared his throat and appeared to shake himself back to the present.

"I-I was just saying I heard you returned, and I wanted… To come see you." His voice held a softer tone to it, squeezing her heart.

"You could join me, if you, well, like." Her tub was rather large, and had proven to be able to easily fit both her and him in the past. He chuckled softly, and removed his underclothes.

"My lady Inquisitor, I sense you have ulterior motives for wanting me…unclothed." He sank into the water near her.

"What? Me? Why, no, I just want to inspect the commander of my forces. How else will I know if you're able to lead them?" Both chuckled as Capria ran a hand across his chest, and pulled herself to his side by hooking one of her legs around his. His arm snaked around her waist as he took the other's hand and lightly laid it against her face. The rough texture of his skin pulled against her face as she turned her head to kiss his palm.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before I left. Cassandra marched me out before dawn." He smiled, and leaned in, his face so close to hers his warm breath tickled her lips.

"So I'd heard. I had half a mind to go and talk with her about it, but decided to come see you first. I rather like my decision." His lips pressed softly against hers. Her hand left his chest and buried into his honey curls, pulling him closer. She lightly nipped his lower lip, but pulled back. A huff of air left him.

"Always one for teasing, aren't you? Maker's breath."

"Well, yes of course, but this _is_ a bath and we both need to be clean, especially before any more… vigorous exchanges." His faced flamed bright red. She pulled away from him to grab a washcloth and a bar of soap.

"Besides, washing each other is a great form of foreplay. Or, at least, that's what I heard Varric and Bull say during our trip." As she turned back to him, his face had darkened in color and he had a look of something close to outrage.

"You-you talked to _them_ about our… personal life?" Capria burst into laughter at the look on his face as she settled herself into his lap. A soft groan left him as her weight pressed against his erection. His hands automatically moved to rest on her hips, gently massaging the skin there. She wet the cloth and soaped it, then trailed it over the muscles of his chest, shoulders, thighs… Before dipping to gently wash around his hardness and hips. She could feel the muscles of his thighs tighten under her, and hear his breathing pick up. One of his hands left her hip and gently pulled the cloth from her hand. He sat fully upright and gave her a fierce but quick kiss before he began returning the favor. He washed around her shoulders and collarbones before lowering to her breasts. He kneaded as he washed, and her hitched breath only encouraged him. He rubbed the cloth over her back, stomach, and thighs before dropping it into the water. He rinsed his hand, then brought it between her legs to tease her slit. His other hand sank into her hair, pulling her to him. He kissed her, passionately, finding easier access through her soft mewls. He teased her tongue as her hands buried into his hair and pushed her chest against his.

He suddenly stopped his ministrations, and whilst holding her against him, dunked them both into the water. They came up, both gasping with water chasing off the soap from the both. He easily picked her up, and stepped out on his dropped clothes with her in his arms, spluttering.

"Do you think you could maybe _warn me_ before you try to drown me next time?"

"Oh, come now, I wasn't trying to drown you! I was just simply rinsing us off." He continued on to the bedroom, not stopping for a towel or letting her down.

"Aren't we going to dry off first? We'll get the bed wet." He gently laid her down on their bed, but kept her hips towards the edge. He chuckled as he began kissing a trail from her chest to the juncture of her thighs.

"The bed will dry at some point. If not, well…" He trailed off, lips hovering over her as his eyes met hers. He watched her chest rise and fall, now quickened once more by the sight he made for her. He placed her knees over his shoulders, and reached a hand up to pinch and pull at one of her breasts. He traced his tongue along her slit, stopping short of her clit. She whined, and spread her thighs to feel more of him. He continued his teasing licks, using his free thumb to lightly rub her clit. One of her hands nestled into his hair, putting gentle pressure against the back of his head.

"Cullen, please, I need more…" She whimpered to him. His hand pulled back from her clit as his tongue and lips began to suckle and nip at it, and he pressed a finger inside of her. He heard her beginning to mewl and moan again, sending heat and blood to his erection.

Capria felt her hips buck of their own accord. She felt like there a was a spring inside of her, coiling up tighter and tighter as Cullen pleasured her. Her back was beginning to arch, her free hand curling in the sheets similarly to her toes curling behind his head. A second finger joined the one inside of her, causing a louder moan to leave her. She tries to keep her noise down at the beginning of their times together but it always ends with her being so loud most of Skyhold hears them. The stream of mewls and whimpers leaving her doesn't reach her ears; all she hears is Cullen murmuring how beautiful she is, how good she tastes-

Cullen feels her clamp around his fingers, her hips bucking roughly against him as a high-pitched, ringing cry comes from her. He gets a hold on her hips, continuing to lick and pull at her until she whines and pushes his away gently. Her legs weakly twitch next to his neck, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she catches her breath. He listened to her laugh softly as he pressed soft kisses along her thigh.

"Cullen?" Her voice softly carries to him. He hummed in response.

"Get up here. I've yet to finish with you." He snorted softly, but rose from his kneeling position. Her hands gently pulled at his shoulders, directing him where she wanted. He propped himself up on an elbow, his chest and hips pressed fully against hers. He felt her legs rather weakly come up and wrap around his hips. She pulled his face down, lightly nipping and sucking on his lips as one of her hands cupped his length. Her hips angled towards him as he pushed inside of her, slowly. Her wet heat surrounded him, tightly, wrenching a low groan from him. He felt her teasingly squeeze and work her muscles around him, and her nails run up his back. He watched her face as her eyes closed and lips opened as he filled her. When he was hilted, he started slowly with deep thrusts, a soft grunt leaving him each time.

She pressed her lips to his neck, arching her hips and back up to him, whispering for him to go faster, how she liked the noises he was making, how good he felt inside of her. He pace grew faster, and one of his hands dipped to rub her clit. The sound of his skin wetly hitting hers resounded in the room, along with his grunts and near growls, and her mewls and whimpers. Her hips met his thrusts, the spring recoiling for a second time-

 _CRASH, BANG, BONK._

They both froze as she accidently kicked the nightstand, and all the contents on top of it, over. The sound echoed through the room, and she could hear the hurried steps of guards, servants, and others coming.

"Oh, no. Not again."


End file.
